Pagando os erros
by tatychan
Summary: Com Yamcha descobriu sobre Vegeta e Bulma? Bem eu tenho um ponto de vista bem particular sobre esse assunto...


  
  
PAGANDO OS ERROS  
  
  
Autora: Taty_chan  
Raitings: R  
Couple: V/B (eu odeio Yamcha!!! ^^)  
Esse fic é em Português!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo DBZ, pelo menos acho que não... mas bem que gostaria. (como se isso fosso possível para uma mera mortal!)  
  
  
Ele sentia sua falta. Ela fazia realmente muita falta, mais do que ele poderia suportar. Já faziam 4 meses que eles tinham terminado o relacionamento, um relacionamento de vários anos, e ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar sem ela. Era seu vício, como a luta. Já era tempo de ir procurá-la e pedir desculpas para, mais uma vez, ela desculpá-lo pela traição. Ela sempre o perdoava. E ele sempre a traía novamente. Mas o amor deles era assim mesmo.  
  
Então era isso, ele iria até a Corporação Capsula, onde ela morava, para pedir desculpas. Yamcha realmente precisa de Bulma para viver. Sem ela ele não era nada mais que mais um lutador e pretenso jogador de beisebol.  
  
"Mas antes de tudo: um banho! Quatro meses treinando sem descanso deixam um guerreiro, como eu, com um cheiro estranho..."  
  
  
============================================================================  
  
  
5 horas depois...  
  
Yamcha estava em frente à Corporação Capsula e mais uma vez parou para analisar o ambiente ao seu redor. Era um lugar realmente imenso, tinha que ser, uma vez que a família Briefs era a mais rica do mundo. Uma riquesa obtida pela genialidade nata dos membros da família: Dr. Briefs e Bulma, que desenvolveram, nada mais nada menos que a maior parte da tecnologia utilizada no mundo. Era realmente raro ver algo que não tivesse o logotipo CC.  
  
O jardim da Sra. Briefs etava a cada dia mais espetacular, isto é: se não fosse pelo gerador de gravidade. Um gerador construido para um genocida. "Vegeta". Ao pensamento Yamcha cerrou os punhos. Tanto rancor tinha fundamento, afinal ele tinha sido assassinado à mando daquele canalha, que no momento estava confortavelmente instalado na casa de sua namorada. SUA. E o pior... a pedido dela. Mais horrível ainda: o Saiya-jin se sentia em casa.  
  
"Bem, deixe o Saiya-jin de lado. Afinal, eu vim aqui falar com a Bulma e se eu conheço bem o 'macaco' ele deve estar treinando."  
  
Yamcha arrumou a lapela do blazer, passou a mão pelos cabelos e botou um sorriso confiante no rosto. Atravessou calmamente o jardim e foi tocar a campanhia.   
  
"Yamcha! Nossa, há quanto tempo que você não vem aqui. Você está tão bonito! Vamos entre, aceita um chá?"  
  
"Obrigado, senhora. Mas a Bulma está?" Bunny parou e olhou para ele com curiosidade. Ela sabia que Yamcha tinha magoado muito sua filha, e ela particularmente, achava que sua menina estava bem melhor agora.  
  
"O que você quer com ela?"  
  
Depois dessa pergunta Yamcha parecia, realemente, sem graça. "Bem, eu... eu... queria pedir desculpas".  
  
Ante a resposta a Senhora Briefs deu um sorriso "Ela está lá em cima em seu quarto lendo. Não precisa nem bater, ela vai ficar feliz em ver você aqui!"  
  
"Claro, obrigado, sra. Briefs." Nisso o rapaz escalou as escadas com uma velocidader incrível.  
  
'Será que eu deveria avisá-lo? Que besteira! É claro que não! Ele realmente merece isso. REALMENTE!!!'  
  
  
============================================================================  
  
  
Yamcha alcançou a porta do quarto e parou incerto. azia muito tempo que ele não a via. Ele tinha certeza que ela já não estava mais tão brava com ele e que ficaria muito feliz em vê-lo. Com isso ajeitou mais uma vez o cabelo e abriu a porta devagar sem fazer nenhum barulho. Esse era seu plano: dar um susto em Bulma. Ela se assustaria, gritaria com ele e depois, aliviada, beijaria-o como nunca! Mas o plano não deu certo como ele esperava, quando ele colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto viu algo muito insperado.  
  
Bulma estava dormindo placidamente abraçada com... VEGETA!!! O abraço era decididamente possessivo de ambas as partes, Bulma tinha uma das mão enfiadas no cabelo espetado do Saiya-jin e a outra apertava o seu ombro. Vegeta em contrapartida abraçava-a pela cintura e tinha uma das pernas jogada por cima das dela, prendendo-a na cama. O pior de tudo é que os dois não usavam nada. NADA! O que significava que... não... não podia ser. Bulma tinha falado para ele que só faria sexo se estivesse casada (uma das razões de ele procurar outras mulheres).  
  
Yamcha deveria ter feito algum som, pois Vegeta levantou a cabeça, que antes jazia na curva do pescoço de Bulma. Sem tirar os olhos do invasor Vegeta sentou na cama.   
  
"Saia já daqui, Verme." Ao som da voz gélida de Vegeta, Bulma tateou a cama procurando seu amante. Abrindo os olhos somente um pouco, Bulma procurou por Vegeta,sem notar a presença de Yamcha, notou Vegeta sentado na cama. "Geta-chan, o que você está fazendo aí sentado? Volta pra cá." Yamcha arregalou os olhos e viu um sorriso debochado nos lábios do alienígena. Bulma se sentou e abraçou Vegeta por trás colocando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço. Depois de depositar um beijo em seu ombro ela perguntou-lhe: "O que você tanto olha..." Ela levantou a cabeça, seu olhar encontrando um Yamcha estarrecido em pé na porta do quarto.  
  
"Yamcha... o que você está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"O que EU estou fazendo aqui? O que ELE está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Eu estava dormindo, seu idiota! Ou será que é tão burro que não percebeu isso?" O tom agressivo de Vegeta fez Yamcha tremer.   
  
"Yamcha eu acho melhor você ir embora." Bulma falou com uma voz mansa, chocando diretamente com os rosnados vindos da pessoaa quem ela estava abraçada.  
  
"EU TENHO QUE IR EMBORA??? Por que ELE não vai?" apontando para Vegeta que a cada vez mais lhe direcionava um olhar de ódio.  
  
"Porque EU estou no MEU quarto."  
  
"Esse quarto é da Bulma!" Yamcha já estava com a voz alterada pelo desespero, uma vez que Bulma não estava tomando seu partido. Na verdade ela não tinha deixado de abraçar o Saiya-jin e sua cabeça ainda estava recostada no ombro dele.  
  
"Yamcha, o quarto é dele também." O humano ficou pálido instantaneamente.  
  
"Dele? O que você quer dizer? Você prefiriu ele a mim?"  
  
O sorriso diabólico do príncepe aumentou. "Claro que sim, seu idiota. A mulher é inteligente, quem iria querer ficar com você enquanto pode ficar comigo?"  
  
"Geta, chega! Yamcha, eu acho, realmente, melhor você ir embora. Nós dois já acabamos nossa história. Eu estou com Vegeta agora e você terá que aceitar isso. Nós podemos ser amigos, nada mais."  
  
Yamcha olhou para Bulma. "Bulma, se algum dia ele te deixar, estarei aqui para você, ouviu? Eu sempre estarei aqui."  
  
"Você não ouse chegar perto dela ou do pirralho está ouvindo? Eles são meus, e se você ousar ocar em um dos dois eu te mato o mais devagar o possível!"  
  
"Pirralho? Que pirr... NÃO! Bulma fale que não é verdade..." Agora ele realemente estava desesperado. 'Não um filho, Kami, faça com que isso não seja verdade.'  
  
Bulma suspirou como se para ganhar coragem de falar. "É. É verdade, eu estou grávida." A expressão de Yamcha era de derrota, os olhos ficaram marejados e ele se virou para se retirar do quarto.   
  
"Fracote, não se aproxime mais do meu quarto, entendeu?"   
  
Yamcha saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força, no corredor escutou Bulma rindo e falando com Vegeta algo. Ela tinha acabado com ele. Por que ela tinha que ir pra cama com aquele assassino? Ela iria ter um filho com aquele homem arrogante. Aquilo era simplesmente terrível.  
  
Quando alcançou a sala encontrou Bunny sentada em um dos sofás. "já vai tão cedo, querido? Tem certeza que não quer ficar para tomar um chá?"  
  
A resposta foi um resmungo mau humorado. Yamcha estava com vontade de assassinar alguém, mais especificamente Vegeta. Como Bulma poderia estar com alguém como ele? Logo ela que tinha tão bom gosto.  
  
Yamcha parou do lado de fora da CC e olhou para o céu nublado.  
  
"Kami, o que foi que eu fiz???"  
  
  
Final!!! ^^  
  
  
Notas da autora: O que vocês acham, hein? Sou malvado com Yamcha ou o que? O que dizer, eu simplesmente não gosto dele e sim do Vegeta! ^^ Espero que tenham gostado, de qq jeito leiam e revisem por favor!!! Tenho alguns fics a mais (a maioria V/B e T/P) o que vcs acham de eu publicá-los?   
  
Beijinhos, Taty-chan 


End file.
